One Piece: The New Beginning!
by Gamer's Fantasy
Summary: Time Travel! What happens when Luffy is brought back to the past with his memories? A new addition into the crew of ten with Maplestory just for laughters! My very own character! Inspired by the ever amazing TheVictor and Repiece! This is my first fanfiction so please R&R! Rated T just in case of violence :D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi Everyone! Gamer's Fantasy here! I'm new to Fanfiction, so please R&R and voice your opinions on my first ever fiction story!

The storm outside was raging as Luffy stared at the lifeless corpses around him. Memories of each and every one of his nakamas were brought out. "If you ever come in between me and my dream, you will have to apologise at the end of a sword!" Zoro…

"I'm going to be the best navigator in the world!" Nami…

"If I join, I'm the captain!" Usopp…

"Never mess with a cook of the sea!" Sanji…

"I can't be with you! I'm a reindeer freak! I can't be friends with humans!" Chopper…

"Please! Take me to the seas with you!" Robin

"I welcome you to your new, and SUPER ship!" Franky…

"Yohohohohohohohohoho! Skull Joke!" Brook…

Everyone… all dead…

"We were so close to finding One Piece… But the Marines had to interfere, as well as Blackbeard!" Luffy thought darkly.

"Ah, but there is a way… to change everything…"

Luffy was startled as he spun around, looking for the source. "There shouldn't be anyone! They are all dead!"

"Who are you?!"

"It does not matter who I am. I am here to give you a chance to start your life again…"

Luffy's eyes widened, but all that came out was," A mystery voice! Cool!" He was literally flashing brightly, stars in his eyes.

"I'm not a mystery voice, you idiot! I'm just giving you a chance to change everything! Including your nakamas' fate!"

That stopped Luffy in his tracks. "My… Nakamas?"

"That's right." The mystery voice continued. " You are given a chance to prove yourself worthy and to change your fate. Later I would inform you more on what it is about. For now, come with me."

"Wha-" Was all Luffy managed to say before he vanished into thin air. A moment later, a pacifista came into sight.

"Criminal-Monkey D. Luffy. 400 million berry. Location unknown."

…

This is the final island in the New World, Raftel.

Author's note: Annnndd…CUT! Well, this is the first chapter and a new beginning for me. Please voice out your opinions and don't forget, R&R! .doc


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Ochira!

Hi everyone, Gamer's Fantasy here for another new chapter! In this chapter there would be a new character! Is anyone excited?! Please remember to R&R! And please voice out your opinions on the new character!

Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me, it belongs to the ever awesome Eiichiro Oda!

"Damn it Ochira! Get your sorry ass out of the bed!I don't want to have to wake you up every morning through the freakin' window!" A familiar voice yelled out to me. "OKAY OKAY I'M UP!You don't have to yell right?" I grumbled as I got out of bed.

"Well if I don't you would be late for school every day!" He yelled back.

"Holy mackerel! It's already 7am?! Dang it Dave why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Dave shouted," Well if my voice can get through the thick head of yours you would not wake up so late!"

It's just an average day for me, Ochira Dohan Sankler. Everyday, Dave yelled at me, I grumble, rushed to get prepared, and ran to school with Dave.

"Seriously Ochira! I bet even a lion can't get through that thick and muddy head of yours!"

"Well, isn't it a good thing? I would be safe!"

"I can never believe you can still joke around even when we are going to be freakin' LATE!"

I didn't bother answer him, instead grabbing some bread from the table and rush off.

"Hey wait up! I'm the one who helped wake you up you know, the least you could do is to wait for me!"

*Line Break~*

Back in the Land of One Piece

"Ouch Grandpa you're hurting me!"

"Shut up you brat! I must get some sense into your head so you wouldn't keep thinking of being a filthy pirate!"

"Grandpa don't you make fun of Shanks!"

"I can do whatever I want without you interfering!I'm your grandpa! Damn that red-haired to influence you to be a pirate!"

While Monkey D. Garp was grumbling, he did not notice the young Monkey D. Luffy grab onto a tree. Interestingly enough, the entire tree was uprooted and smacked Garp in the head. The young Luffy was about to shout out that his granddad was not to tease Shanks when the whole world turned black.

*HOHO LINE BREAK :P*

It was just after school when we were going back. I was thinking of continuing to watch my all-time favourite anime, One Piece when something caught my attention. There was a strange fruit with swirls around it. "Hmmm… I've never seen this fruit before. What could it be?" Seeing it, I thought of the devil fruits from One Piece which gives the eater a special power but the inability to swim. Nononono! This is the real world, so devil fruits don't exist! Just then, my stomach grumbled.

… I haven't ate a thing since morning as in my hurry, I forgot to get my wallet.

Should I?

Or should I not?

Argh, dang it, let's just eat it. After my bite, my vision exploded into colors. And by that, I mean the fruit was extremely horrible. There was once where I accidentally ate bitter gourd, it was so bitter I felt like puking. This was like eating bitter gourd that is ten times the bitterness and left in the sewers for a month. But I tried my best to swallow it and threw the foul thing away, since I never waste food, even if they taste like trash. Not that I tried it before.

"Note to self: Never eat things on the ground anymore." I thought to myself as I walked home.

Back home, I found a strange pattern on the ground. Thinking it was some kind of art from my dad, since he is a graffiti artist, I did not bother looking and stepped on it.

Immediately, I knew something was wrong.

How would I know? Well, the kitchen is not black, and I should NOT be floating in mid-air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- wha?" That's it. I was not falling, just floating.

"Peace, brother" A voice called out.

"Er…. No? And where am I? Why am I here? Am I-" I was (rudely) interrupted by the voice.

"You sure ask many questions. Are all city dwellers(Hint Hint) like that?"

"Well,… I am special that way?"

"Hahaha… You are humorous. Anyways, to answer your questions, you are in my void. You are here because, you, Ochira Dohan Sankler, are chosen."

"Whaaaaaaaat? Why me? I'm just an ordinary kid." I began voicing my opinion, but the voice just said, "Be honoured, since not many people have the chance to be in your place. And, good luck! Try not to hyperventilate when you reached."

"Wait a second, who are you?" I asked curiously. Well, you never know who it might be, so it doesn't harm to ask. "Me? My name is Michael and I am a guardian ang-"

That was all I heard before I was sent plummeting down, screaming all the way.

*Line Break(Ten years before the Ochira incident)*

Young Luffy looked up to the guy in the vest. "Who are you?" "I am your future self" "COOL!"

"And I am here to help you with your nakamas."

Author's Note:Aaaaaannnnnnnnddddddd… CUT! That's the perfect one!

So…I guess this is a cliffhanger? Not too sure hahaha.

Please tell me what devil fruit abilities you want my character, Ochira Dohan Sankler, to have.

Er…Any kind should be ok.

Maybe:

Some devil fruits that make him resistant to blunt attacks?(NOT the gomu gomu fruit, that is immune to blunt attacks)

Zoan types?

This will be Ochira's profile:

Gender: Male

Age: Seventeen

Personality: Very hard-headed, powerful, simple-minded(But not to Luffy's extent).

Has a terrible past.

Weapons: Likes to use blunt weapons(Since sharp weapons were banned). Prefers to use a hammer. .doc


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Update

Author's Note: Okay, as I am a student, I do not know when I would be free to update a chapter. So, please do not worry that I will stop uploading chapters as I might just be busy on that day. And please help me to decide what kind of devil fruit should my character, Ochira eat. For those of you who does not know, Ochira had already ate a devil fruit on the 1st chapter. Please do not make the devil fruit too OP(Over-powered). And there would be no pairings for this stories, so do not come asking to me. And, please tell me if you like the chapters so far, if not, I might decide to change a little of the stories. And, Ochira is not a pervert.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ordinary Chapter

Hi everyone! Gamer's Fantasy back again with another chapter! After the second chapter I should be updating chapters with more than 1000 words. Hopefully XD hahaha! I would probably be too busy to update on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays so be sure to stay tuned for the other days! And for now we would be focusing more on Luffy's past since I still dunno what to write about my character, Ochira XD! Anyways, to the new chapter!

-Luffy's POV-

"My… future nakamas?" The young Luffy asked curiously. "Yes, my- no no no… Our nakamas, and I'm going to help you with our dreams, to be the Pirate King!" The older Luffy tried explaining to the younger Luffy on how he is able to come back into the past.

"-And then this mystery voice appeared to me! He told me to… uh… what was it again? To change,… something!" He said cheerfully as the younger Luffy fell comically. "THAT WAS NOT HELPFUL AT ALL!" The younger Luffy said with a shark-like expression while the older Luffy just laughed. But soon, he became serious and tried to explain to the young Luffy(yet again) on his purpose of coming back. "I came back so that I could prevent you, which is me, which… is you that is me…Argh… All this thinking is hurting my head!" The adult Luffy exclaimed as the young Luffy just sweatdropped. "But why would I need help with our nakamas?"

"… … Because … … Our nakamas died in the future…" "EHHH?!"The young Luffy exclaimed, jaws dropping down. "Why would that happen?! Am I not strong enough?! I need to be stronger, is that what you are telling me?" The adult Luffy, upon hearing it, smacked his(the young Luffy's) head. "OUCH! THAT HURTS! Why do you also hurt me like Grandpa?"

"Just SHUT UP and listen to me!" "Why should I?" "BECAUSE!"

*After a looooooonnnnnggggg time of trying to tell young Luffy what happened*

"So, I need your help to stop all this from happening" "Uhh… … Can you explain it again?"

…

…

"WHAT?! Nevermind, I think you would understand after I join my ghost with your body." "GHOST?!" By now, the young Luffy was already freaking out. "… You want to save your nakama right?" Upon hearing this, it was like Luffy had lost his fear and nodded instantaneously furiously.

"Hmmm… The mystery voice said to just touch him… Alright, I would need to touch you in order for our ghosts to … … what was the word? Mix! Yes, mix together, and you would know what I know."

Then after another long time of explaining it, the adult Luffy touches the young Luffy.

… … …

Suddenly, the adult Luffy disappeared and the young seven year old Luffy was filled with memories of all varieties.. From dancing, to fighting, to being defeated and so and so forth. He also felt all the pain that the Adult Luffy experienced, and screamed in pain due to the sudden outburst. If he wasn't a rubberman, he would have been torn to shreds. After what seems like an eternity that actually was just a few seconds, the pain stopped and he could see clear.

"Hey you brat! What was that for(The hitting of the tree)?!" Luffy just stared at Garp blankly. "What's with that face?!" Luffy stared at his grandfather for a while, before laughing, "Shishishishishi! Nothing Grandpa" Garp look at Luffy a little while more before just shrugging and continue his walk while still pinching Luffy's cheeks.

*At Dadan's House"

"WHAT?! You want us to take care of another brat?!" Dadan was yelling as Garp just laugh it off, saying that Luffy was his grandson. Meanwhile, Luffy was busy thinking "It's been such a long time since I had saw Dadan. She must have missed me in the future." Before Garp grabbed him and ask him to greet Dadan before releasing him again. After that, he was busy chasing some butterflies and Dadan was yelling at Garp with Dogra and Magra trying to calm her down when all of a sudden, some spit landed on his face. Out of natural fury, Luffy shouted, " Who did that?!" And he saw him. Luffy gasped as he recognised the familiar freckles and messy hair.

"It's Ace! Is it really him? I missed him so much ever since the war with Giant Ossan" At this point, Ace jumped down and just walked past him without even acknowledging him.

*7 years later(Not much difference from the anime)* Luffy's POV

It is finally the day that Ace is leaving out to sea. Ace, Sabo and I had made a pact to leave out for the seas before we reach eighteen as that is the year where noble children achieved noblehood. Not that I even know what is that supposed to mean. " I'm going to fight the strongest man in the world after I form my own crew! Don't be surprised when you see me in the papers, Luffy" The now seventeen Ace said with a smile. "Of course I won't! When I set out to sea, I would be even stronger than you and form an even stronger crew!" exclaimed the fourteen year old Luffy said with conviction.

"Ha, like that is going to happen! You can never beat me in all the battles. How can you say such a thing?" asked Ace with a smirk. And as per usual, the siblings started arguing all the way till they reached the port.

"So, Ace,… you're leaving now."

"Yea". Luffy suddenly said, "Don't be too rash when you set out to sea, Ace.

"Hahahaha! You are the one that shouldn't be too rash!" … … "Ace, one day you will be killed because of your pride and arrogance. And I know that first-hand. Because… I saw your death…" Luffy thought darkly. "I will never let Akainu get the chance to kill him again! Not in this life time!"

"What'cha thinking, Luffy? Anyway, I'm now setting off, see you in 3 years!" And on that note, his sail caught a breeze and he sailed off.

"Ace… Be careful… …"

Author's note: CUT! Ok I hope you like this chapter. It's a two-in-one since I always didn't had much time to finish the chapter in a day. So, I hopefully would be able to update a chapter every Mon, Wed and Fri. Sometimes maybe Sun.

Ochira: HA! Loser needs to study for his subjects!

Shut up, or I'll make you.

Ochira: …

Anyways, just in case you think Ochira is a girl's name, Ochira is a guy. And I think a hammer shouldn't be suitable for him. He would probably be more lengthy than muscular-ly. He can craft a weapon out of almost anything. So you can just suggest anything for fun! Please review and suggest about the devil fruit should Ochira be having, most likely to be a paramecia type. Not too OP.

Thanks again! Gamer's Fantasy, signing out!


	5. Chapter 5:Some twist of plots!

Hey everyone! Gamer's Fantasy back with another chapter! I apologise for the extremely late chapter…This update might not be as good since I fell sick a few days ago, unfortunately, but I promise to try to make it as good as possible! Anyways, Ochira won't be featured as much as I plan for him to appear maybe on Shells Town or Orange Town. Anyways, on to the chapter!

*Luffy's POV Three Years Later*

The now seventeen Luffy thought with a smile "It's finally time for me to set sail. Even though I'm the last one setting out, I won't lose to either Sabo or Ace!" Dadan shouted just as Luffy was about to leave the mountain bandits' home, " Hey you brat! Don't ever come back again if you can! This house doesn't need any brats like you!" Luffy just laughed as he walked towards the door. He thought "I'm going to miss you, Dadan." Luckily for him, Dadan and the bandits were not as suspecting as Ace and Sabo were when he occasionally accidentally used his new-found powers, Haki.

Luffy only found out he was able to use haki when the crocodile tried biting him while he was chasing after Ace. Instinctively he used Armament Haki around his entire body, and the crocodile's teeth broke. After that incident, Luffy was able to swiftly get food without worrying since his rubber powers were still not fully developed. However, he can only use a fraction of his power since he was still young. Sometime Ace and Sabo would looked at him with a raised eye when he came back with antelope, deer and sometimes even crocodiles behind him. But the mountain bandits did not even hesitate on the fact that he brought all this food, deciding to just focus on getting the food.

As he reached the door, he turned around and said to Dadan, as she was trying to wipe her tears quickly, " Dadan, I wanna tell you something. I hate mountain bandits." Dadan immediately yelled at him, " SHUT UP YOU BRAT!" But once he added the 'magic words' , "But I like you guys!" Dadan immediately turned around, took out a handkerchief and wailed as she cried, "Shut up you brat! Just leave already! WAHHHHH!" Dogra and Magra tried to calm her,("Now now boss, you don't have to cry") but she wailed louder, saying that she wasn't crying at all. While all this are happening, Luffy laughed at it and walked off after saying bye to them.

*At the Fuschia port*

"Hey Luffy, are you sure you just want my old fishing boat? It might crash and drown you, you rubber freak". Despite the insult, Luffy just laughed. "Sure, there is no need for the boat to be good." He said as he thought, "It's going to go down soon anyway, shishishishishi!" As he boarded the mini boat, everyone cheered and him and shouted encouragement. Suddenly, a giant sea king rose out of the sea. "Heh, it's the second time I fought this beast that chewed off Shanks' arm. Since I could beat it the first time, this should be no problem."

To the crowd of people at the port, it seems as if the sea king just fainted or fell unconscious, but Luffy knew better. "It seems that my Conqueror's Haki is still pretty powerful!" He always try not to unleash his Conqueror's Haki while he is in the jungle since it might attract attention from the other animals and while he had mastered all his rubber moves, he was still young and is limited from his full strength.

*Ochira's POV*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Luffy's POV*

Luffy thought to himself "If my memory is correct, I should be seeing a whirlpool soon, and meeting Coby." And just then, the whirlpool came into sight. Luffy just grinned, entered the barrel and took a nap.

"- let me break it!" A gruff sound said. Luffy grinned and "stretched" his arms, breaking the entire barrel and punching the man who was about to "karate chop" the barrel. "Seriously, what kind of person smash open a barrel of rum? All of it would be wasted! Ah. I'm thinking like Zoro now."

*Third person POV*

At Shells Town, an intimidating person hung onto a cross sneezed, and had a sudden urge to kill a person with a straw hat.

*Back to Luffy's POV*

Meanwhile, Luffy had chased away the other two person, and Coby was trying to tell Luffy to run. "After they call for reinforcement you will be dead!" But Luffy just ignored his speech, choosing to ask, "Is there any food around here? I'm hungry." And despite Coby's protests, entered a room and start depleting the food supplies. "So, what is your name? My name is Coby" Coby asked Luffy. "Me? I'm Luffy, the man who will become the King of Pirates!" Immediately Coby shouted, "P-P-PIRATE KING?!" Luffy just said, "Yea." Coby resumed his frantic yelling, "Which means your looking for One Piece, the greatest treasure?!" Luffy just said, "That's about right." Coby just continued yelling, " That's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible, impos-OW!" Luffy had hit Coby in the head. "Why did you hit me?" Coby asked Luffy. Luffy just answered, " Because I felt like it."

*After more time of talking*

" I will become a marine and arrest Alvida!" Coby shouted out loud. Almost immediately, Alvida crashed down on them. "WHO ARE YOU GOING TO ARREST, COBY?!" Coby just stuttered, "L-L-Lady A-A-Alvida!" Luffy thought, "Its been such a long time since something this funny has happened. Shishishishishi!" Luffy said out loud, "Coby, who is this fat hag?" Coby, Alvida and all the pirates listening dropped their jaws. "Am I wrong? She IS fat!" Their jaws dropped further. Alvida is the first to recover. "She really need to go for anger management." Luffy thought as Alvida yelled at him. "MEN, GET THAT INSOLENT BOY!" He started punching the different men that chased him, but when numerous other pirates ambushed him, he activated his Conqueror's Haki. All of the pirates fell down, unconscious. "Ah. I overdid it." He said to himself as he saw that even Alvida and Coby were unconscious. Just then, he saw a few Marine ships coming towards the cruise ship and the pirate ship. He took Coby and a boat before jumping into the sea. Then, he saw a familiar orange-haired lady unconscious on another boat. " Nami! I miss you!" Luffy grinned and brought Nami aboard his tiny ship, since they were going towards the same destination.

Author's note: Aaannndddd, CUT! This should be ok. I've decided that Ochira should appear on Shells Town, but not the devil fruit that he ate. To be honest, I still have no idea what devil fruit ability should he have yet.

Ochira: A devil fruit that makes me have the ability to turn into demon?

Wouldn't it be too overpowered?

Ochira: Bone Bone? Maybe I can regenerate by eating bones and use bone moves?

… Please, readers. Help us decide what kind of devil fruit should Ochira eat.

And that is all! See you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Enter Ochira!(In One Piece!)

**Hi everyone! Gamer's Fantasy here! I'm only starting to get used to Fanfiction, so please understand if my works are messy. **

**Ochira: It is always messy. **

**No! Its not like that every time! And, I apologise for not updating for so loooooonnng. I've been very busy these few weeks due to a competition and I also had a ton of homework. Sob sob! I'll try to update as often as I can, but there would be no guarantees…**

**Ochira: HA! Loser that is not responsible!**

**Shush, or I will only make you appear after the Thriller Bark Arc.**

**Ochira: …**

**Ok, that settles it! Once again, I apologise for not being on time. And, please tell me how long do you want each chapter to be. I can have each chapter to be either 1k, 10k or 20k long, but the longer the chapter, the more time I would need to be able to post each chapter. So, please state what you want in reviews! Ochira?**

**Ochira: Urgh…Fine… Disclaimer! One Piece does not belong to Gamer's Fantasy! If it does, I'll be the captain!**

**Now that's what I call Usopp-talking!**

**Ochira: Hey!**

**Anyways, onwards to the next chapter!**

*Luffy's POV*

"EHH?! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS?!"A scream resounded through the air as Luffy woke up from his nap with a pop,literally from his snooze bubble. Coby was also "screamed awake" as he looked around frantically, "I-I-I'm sorry Lady Alvi- Wait, I'm not her cabin boy anymore. Where are we? And why are you screaming?" Nami was just holding her bo(AKA her staff) and pointing it at both Coby and Luffy. "What?" Luffy asked. Nami just shouted, "Why are you two on my boat?! And what happened? How did I fall unconscious?" Luffy just grinned and said, "I'm Luffy and this is Coby! And I carried you here since you were asleep. Don't you know you could catch a cold?"

"YOU CARRIED ME?! PERVERT!" And with that, she started smacking at Luffy. Luffy just grinned and closed his eyes while the bo staff deflected off him. "Why. Won't. My. Attacks. WORK!?" After a while, Nami just gave up trying to hit Luffy and ask, "What are you?" Luffy grinned at her and said, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" And he thought, "And Nami, you are going to be the greatest navigator in the world! This time without anyone interfering your dreams!" Nami suddenly smiled(Not in a good way) at him and said, "I'm Nami. Okay, I would forgive you for bringing me on board if you do me a favour." Luffy asked, "What favour?" Nami said, "I will bring you to an island called Shells Town, and you are going to help me steal a map." Luffy immediately had a flashback.

*Uh… Flashback?*

"_Luffy was running up the stairs with Helmeppo in a headlock, trying to find Zoro's sword. As he asked, "Where are Zoro's sword?" He caught a glimpse of a redhead running past another staircase with a piece of paper in hand."_

Luffy thought, "Oh, so she got the map from the town with the axe-hand dude." Nami said, "So?" Luffy said, "Okay, can you navigate?" Coby was about to say that he can when Nami smiled and said, "You are now looking at one of the best navigator around!" Luffy said, " Really? I just need a navigator in my crew!" Nami smiled widely and said, "Really? Why do you need a crew,by the way?" Luffy said, "I need a pirate crew and a navigator is important!" Suddenly, the air became tense and Nami lost her smile. She looked like she was going to run Luffy over as she shouted, "Pirate!? I hate scums like you!" Luffy just laughed it off while Coby tried to calm Nami down. "I'm never going to join scums like you and go down to that level!" Coby panicked and tried to convince Nami not to anger Luffy, since he had seen first-hand on what Luffy is capable of. "Nami, right? Please don't provoke him! He is very strong!" Luffy sighed, thinking, "Coby is still afraid of me? Jeez, and I thought I had already convinced him that I do not harm innocent people" Nami exclaimed, " I'm not afraid of scums like you! If Alvida had finished you off on the ship the world would have one less criminal!"

"Shells Town? Where is that place, Coby?" Luffy asked Coby, completely ignoring Nami's outburst. "We are already on our way there. It is said that the fearsome pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro is imprisoned there." Coby said, shaking when he talked about Zoro. "Ah! So its Zoro." Luffy thought with a smile. "Zoro? Is he strong?" Luffy asked, although he already knew the answer(Wow genius Luffy!). Coby immediately exclaimed, "Of course! He is the strongest swordsman in East Blue! People says that he is extremely brutal when he's bounty-hunting, and that he always brings his victims to the Navy in pieces! He is like a demon in human's skin!" Luffy thought "Zoro is not that evil! It's just that he is feared by many, I guess" Luffy said, "Since he is strong, I might ask him to join my pirate crew!"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Both Nami and Coby yelled out. Nami shouted, "I hope he would kill you before he joins your crew!" while Coby stuttered, "N-n-no! H-he will kill you if y-you ask such a t-t-thing!" Luffy just laughed and said, "But I need to check if he is a good guy." "He got imprisoned because he is a bad guy!" Nami and Coby exclaimed with shark teeth. Luffy grinned and said, " He might not be imprisoned just because he is bad. Sometimes the Marines are corrupted and will use any means to save themselves or to imprison someone. Nami, you've experienced something like this before, right?" Nami, after hearing this, spluttered and said, " W-what? Why would you say something like this?" Luffy looked at her seriously in the eyes and said, "Because I can see everything through your eyes." Nami just spluttered while Coby looked in confusion. While all this is happening, they've reached the shore of Shells Town.

"Yahoo! I can't wait to eat soon!" Luffy exclaimed, drool felling out of his mouth. Coby and Nami just looked at each other, a mutual understanding between the two of them "Why am I with this weirdo?" Immediately, Nami said, "Okay, since we have already reached the shore, we would be going our separate ways. I would not have anything to do with you anymore." Luffy, being the person that is extremely impatient for food, didn't hear it and instead, pulled Coby and rushed off to the market. Nami just sighed and head towards the Marine base.

"This apple tastes great!" Luffy exclaimed as he tossed a coin at the seller. "I wonder if anyone knows where Zoro is." Upon hearing the word 'Zoro', all the market-sellers jumped into the shops in fright. " Luffy, please don't scare them, Zoro is a very fearful person. I wonder how Captain Axe-Hand Morgan caught him, though" Upon hearing ' Captain Axe-Hand-Morgan', the other sellers also jumped in fright. " Wow, the people here are so interesting!"

*The moment you have all been waiting for! Ochira's POV*

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I fell through the sky. I saw some covers for probably a market and realised that it could be used as something to break my fall. I tried to move towards it in mid-air. I realised that it is not as easy to move in mid-air as it showed on television. But at least I managed to move to the top of one of the covers. "CRASH!" goes the cover as I fell onto the ground. "Oww!" I yelled. But at least I'm alive. As I got up, I noticed everyone looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Awesome! Join my crew!" I heard someone say. As I turned around, my eyes popped out and my jaws dropped as I saw the person that I had always dreamt of meeting in real life.

I was looking at the face of Monkey D. Luffy.

**CUT! And I'm done with this chapter!**

**Ochira: Weakling.**

**I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, I am not sure whether I would be able to update as regularly after that. I apologise deeply.** **But I am still not very sure what fruit should Ochira eat, and the ones that he said are very silly.**

**Ochira: Hey!**

**Anyway, I hope the next chapter would be updated soon. And, see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Marine Base!

**Hi, Gamer's Fantasy back again with yet again another chapter! I apologise if you think the change of POVs are weird, but I'll try my best to make it as natural as possible!**

**Ochira: You are never natural. Its all man-made.**

**Oh be quiet, just because u I've made your entrance doesn't mean you can trample on me now. Anyway, onwards!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.**

*Ochira's POV*

I couldn't believe my eyes. It is really him. I can't believe it. Okay, take a deep breath, and,… "Oh my gosh! Luffy, is that you?!" The straw-hat man, lost his sparkles, just grinned and said, " Yes, but how did you know my name? It's not like I'm wanted right now."

… Okay, I feel calm, but I can feel the sparkles off me right now as people gave me looks and edged away from me. "Oh my gosh, I'm like your biggest fan ever!" "Er… Thanks? So, can you join my crew?" Luffy asked again. I was about to say yes when I thought, "What if I changed the plot by accident? Would everything be messed up?" "No, I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you." The mysterious voice, named Michael, said. I think he said it in my head. "Whoa whoa whoa, time out! How am I able to hear what you are saying?" "Hahaha, you and I are as one now. Before you start freaking out, I am part of you right since you were born, and quit thinking about Evan!" He said as I thought of the online game I was always addicted to, Maplestory( Hint hint!). Wait, back to the story, I'm now stuck in the epic world of One Piece, not Maple World. " Yes, back to Earth now? Or should I say, the world of One Piece?" The voi- I mean- Michael said impatiently. "Now will you answer Luffy's question? Or you are really going to mess up the plot by not going to Zoro in time?"

As I snapped back to reality, Luffy was still looking at me expectantly. I took a deep breath, this time for real, and said, "Okay, I need time to think about it, can you give me some time?" I thought that Luffy might not be alright with my answer, but to my surprise, he said, " Okay, I will wait until you are ready, is that alright with you? What's your name, by the way?" I grinned at him and said, " Yours truly is Ochira D. Sankler"

*Luffy's POV*

Luffy can't believe he actually said that he would wait. But it might just be his sane part of his mind telling him that, if he had one to begin with. When he heard the yelling coming from the skies, maybe. But he did not expect a lean teenager, just like himself, but taller, to come crashing down into the marketplace. Automatically, his 'awsome' reaction took over his sane mind that was saying something about him being suspicious or that Luffy never saw this guy in his life, both of them. To be honest, he got suspicious of the him when he sparkled and exclaimed that he was Luffy's biggest fan. But he thought, "Well, I never saw him before, so this must be the guy that the mysterious voice said." Luffy was actually surprised when Ochira said he need to take Luffy's request into consideration. He was quite confident Ochira would not hesitate to join especially when he is a fan. Whatever that meant. Or, he could be waiting for something, and judging by his words, Luffy had a gut feeling that this guy knew more than he showed. Luffy thought about this for a little while more, before deciding to eat a little more before dragging Coby off towards the Marine base.

*Nami's random POV*

"Yes!" Nami exclaimed silently as she managed to sneak into the base without anyone noticing her. Now all she need is to find the map to the Grand Line and she will be able to collect the 100 million belis to buy back her village. While searching, she thought of the eccentric straw-hat boy she met earlier, and had a feeling that they will meet soon again.

*Luffy's POV*

"So this is the wall to the Marine Base. It looks unimpressive. I wonder if Zoro is behind this wall?" Luffy thought aloud. Coby said nervously, "L-luffy, Zoro is a very dangerous person! Why would he be put in the open?" But Luffy ignored his words and said, " He is outside." Ignoring Coby's protest he continued, " I can sense a strong presence beyond the wall." And climbed over the wall, or jumped over while Coby climbed.

There, is a person hung onto a cross with ropes tying his arms and legs. "Zoro!" Luffy thought happily.

*Flashback*

"_I guess since I am fighting the Marines, I am now an official criminal. But if you stand in the way of my dreams and I, you will have to apologise at the end of a sword, captain!" Zoro said with a grin in his mouth as he held back all of the Marine soldiers himself._

*Back,*

Although the man is motionless, Luffy could sense a dangerous aura emitting from him, still very strong and not like the impression he is giving currently. Coby nearly fell off the wall when he saw Zoro. "It's him! The bandana, and the menacing look, it's a sure sign! He's the bounty hunter, Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro looked up to both of them

"Hi." Luffy said. Zoro glared at him and growled, " What do you want? If there's nothing, leave this place immediately!" Although Zoro was not talking to Coby, he fell off the wall in fright. However, just then, Luffy saw a ladder placed on the wall, and a little girl climbed up and bounded towards Zoro. " What are you doing?! This is extremely dangerous! Luffy, stop her!" But as Luffy watched, she took out a lunchbox that contains rice balls and said to Zoro, " Here, mister. You must be starving. Have some of my rice balls. It's my first time making it and I want you to be the first to try it." But Zoro glared at her and shouted for her to run away immediately. But it was too late. The guy and marine subordinates have appeared. "My my, why are you bullying little girls, Roronoa Zoro? As Luffy looked, it was the guy that was very girly but became a good marine in the future. " I think his name was Helmeppo or something." Luffy thought. Helmeppo then tasted the rice balls despite the little girl, her name should be Rika's protest and even threw it on the ground and stomped on it just because Rika put sugar instead of salt. He even had the audacity to toss her over the wall. Luckily, Luffy rushed over and cushioned her fall. After that, Helmeppo just laughed and walked off much to Luffy's disgust. After all this, Luffy grinned and walked straight to Zoro, despite Coby's protests, and stared at Zoro, as he looked up. " What do you want again?" Luffy said" Join my crew." Zoro just said in a menacing voice, " I'm not going to stoop as low as to being a pirate." But, as usual, Luffy was not going to take no for an answer and said, " If I get your katanas back and convince you that Helmeppo is going to betray you, you're going to be in my crew." Zoro's eyes popped out as all that came out was, "… What?!" Luffy just laughed and said, " So it is decided!" And rushed off before Zoro said, "That's the wrong way!" And rushing off the other way before Zoro said, " Hey! That's blackmailing! Not fair!"

Soon, Coby knew of what really happened after Rika told him of how Zoro saved her from Helmeppo's pet dog, or hound, which nearly bit her at her mom's store. Just then, Helmeppo came, talking loudly that he was going to execute Zoro in three days' time, which made Luffy so made that if Helmeppo was not so weak or would have became Coby's friend in the fuure, Luffy would have used armament haki to get rid of him. "You bastard! You…you hit me! I will not forget this! I will tell my daddy about this!" Helmeppo yelled as he ran away with his marine escorts.

**Aaaaaaaaaaannnnndddddd, CUT! I hope this chapter is good enough. And I kind of missed playing Maplestory, thus adding the small part in. I decided that the fruit for Ochira should be related to the classes of maple, just for the heck of it. And, I forgot what the D. in Ochira's full name was so I just wrote that. Amazingly it is a D. . Yay! And, so sorry that I had to edit the story so late, I would try not to blunder on the other chapters. Ochira: Hey! Can I get some awesome abilities?**

**It depends whether you are good.**

**Ochira: Awww, no fair!**

**I have been thinking for quite some time, and I think that rouge and mage except for cleric would not suit Ochira since there is already Nami in there, and all that's left is pirate and the other classes. Maybe a pirate job since it is ironic? Hahahaha**

**Ochira: At least I would have Nautilus Strike!**

**Okay, we will discuss this in the reviews. So, readers, please remember to review! Once again, Gamer's Fantasy, signing off!**

**Ochira: Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Boring old Morgan!

**Hi everyone! Gamer's Fantasy back again with another brand new chapter! Ochira: Boooooorrrriiiiiiingggg.**

**So, I've decided that Ochira might have perhaps one of the classes abilities as his devil fruit, since I have no idea whatsoever to give to Ochira, and his ideas are stupid. Ochira: Hey! So, I am going to give him a devil fruit ability, probably in this chapter. And, I guess this is it.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to Gamer's Fantasy**

**Anyways, onwards!**

*Luffy's POV*

Luffy saw the huge stone stature that was hanging on numerous pieces of ropes, and grinned as he remembered what happened. "Oh, it's just that ugly statue again. Let's break it!"Luffy thought with a menacing smile. Although he still swung his way up, this time, he activated armament haki onto his other arm, and smashed the statue after he reached the peak of his momentum. Due to his momentum and haki, the entire stone statue crumbled into dust without any pieces leftover. He laughed when he saw the dozens of marines' eye popped out and their jaws dropped. But that's nothing compared to Helmeppo's red and bruised jaw that was on the ground already and Morgan looking at the statue with shock. When Luffy landed on the roof, Helmeppo shouted, "Daddy, that was the man who punched me just now!" As Morgan glared at Luffy, just to spite him, Luffy wondered aloud, "Who is stupid enough to make that stone statue? It looks so ugly in sight. Luckily I have already destroyed it!" Luffy wanted to laugh at the different shades of colours that is currently on Morgan's face, but there's no time to waste. " You, where are Zoro's katanas?!" Luffy yelled as he grabbed Helmeppo and ran into the building, the marines in hot pursuit.

Although Luffy knows which room it is, he just couldn't remember where. Just then, he saw a redhead running down the stairs with the map. "Oi, boy! Where did you put Zoro's katana in?!" Helmeppo was near passing out, but he managed to say, "In my room, you just passed it" "Ehh?!" Luffy thought, surprised he passed by the room again. The room look as disgusting as Luffy remembered, with frills to top it off. Luffy saw the katanas and this time, did not hesitate in grabbing all three of them. Outside the window, Luffy saw the marines was about to shoot them, and immediately broke the window and shot his way down with a well-placed "Gomu gomu no Rocket!"

*Ochira's random POV*

Ochira was sipping some tea in Rika's mom's shop when he heard the gunfires. "Wow, it's really lively here." He muttered as he sipped the tea again.

*Back to Luffy's POV, meanwhile*

Luffy shot down like a rocket and stood in front of both Zoro and Coby, ignoring their shouts and taking all of the bullets, and deflected them back after aiming carefully. With some help from Rayleigh in his previous lifetime and some help from his brothers, without them suspecting, Luffy managed to shoot the bullets back at the marines, although he aimed at the non-vital spots and only injure them. "What are you?" Zoro asked out loud, his eyes nearly popping out and unintentionally asking the questions that all the marines were thinking. "Me? I'm a rubberman!" Luffy said cheerfully. "If we can't shoot them, we will cut them! Close-combat marines, get into your positions!"

After hearing that, Zoro snapped out of his shock and shouted at Luffy, "Hurry! Untie my ropes!" Luffy thought, "Well, since I couldn't untie the rope the last time, might as well destroy the cross" Luffy grinned, activated armament haki on his right arm and said, "No problem!" Suddenly, Zoro had a very bad feeling. Luffy sprang up and yelled, "Gomu gomu no, Elephant Gun!" and punched the cross. As the cross is made of wood, it couldn't withstand the pressure of the armament-infused punch, and crumbled. Fortunately, the cross was destroyed. Unfortunately, Zoro's back was also nearly destroyed due to the pressure. "Ooooowwww! Are you trying to kill me, you idiot?!" He shouted at Luffy with shark teeth and pupil-less eyes. The marines were now very close to them

"But at least you got me out of the stupid thing. _I guess since I am fighting the Marines, I am now an official criminal. But if you interfere with my dreams, you will have to apologise at the end of a sword, captain!"__Zoro said with a grin in his mouth as he held back all of the Marine soldiers himself. "And your dream,… judging by your skills, is to be the greatest swordsman in the world, right?" Luffy asked, smiling widely. "I'm not even going to ask you how you knew that. You, my captain, is a really weird person." Zoro said as he took care of the marines easily. "Well, the Pirate King must have the greatest swordsman in the world, and it's time to show you my skills so that you would feel worthy to be my first-mate!" Luffy said, looking over to Morgan, who was looking pretty_pissed off that his marines lost to Zoro.

"Captain Morgan, we can't defeat him,he's too powerful!" The marines cried out. Morgan looked at them, and said, "Those who claimed such a ridiculous thing, shoot yourself now! I will not accept weaklings like you!" Coby, who was hearing these, cried out, "What?! How can he say such a thing?!" As the marines pointed their guns on the side of their head, Luffy released his Conqueror's Haki. To him, time seemed to slow down as the marines fell unconscious. Coby looked like he was also about to faint anytime, and Zoro lost his smile, and for once looked unnerved, sweating profusely. Morgan looked like he was about to rip his hair off in anger. "I will finish you off myself!" He yelled as he charged at Luffy. Luffy just smiled and closed his eyes.

"A blow from the top." He said as he side-stepped, completely avoiding Morgan's attack although his eyes was closed. Zoro's eyes was about to pop out of shock while Coby looked with surprise and amazement. "A slash from my bottom right to my left." Luffy said as he once again evaded Morgan's attack. Morgan finally yelled in frustration as Luffy opened his eyes and held out his hand, as if to block his slash. "Look out!" Zoro yelled, but Luffy just laughed as Morgan struck his hand. Immediately, Morgan's axe broke and he was sent flying off into some distance. "W-what are you exactly?" Zoro looked very unnerved as Luffy just laughed. "I'm the man who will be the Pirate King!" Zoro suddenly collapsed and muttered, "I'm starving." Luffy just laughed louder as he helped Zoro to his feets and walked to Rika's mom's shop.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaa-**

**Ochira: Come on, everyone knows that this "cut" thing is already old.**

**I don't care about what others said! You are lucky I even included you in this chapter, even if it was unnecessary!**

**Ochira: Oh come on! I'm a hot shot!**

**I don't care. Anyways, please R & R, and we will see you next time! Gamer's Fantasy, signing off!**

**Ochira: See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9: The joining of Ochira!

**Hi everyone! Gamer's Fantasy back with another chapter! And, Ochira is joining the crew today! I guess.  
Ochira: Hey! My entering is supposed to be exciting!  
Whatever. Anyways, as per usual. So I have decided the fruit that Ochira should eat. Hooray!  
Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to Gamer's Fantasy.  
Onwards!**

*Ochira's POV*

As I looked out the window of Rika's mom's bar aimlessly, a familiar straw-hat wearing guy helped a person wearing a bandana into the shop with the boy I recognised as Coby. To be more specific, they crashed into the shop rather than walked in. "FOOD!" Luffy shouted, or cheer, whichever you want to say, before seeing me. "Oh hey Ochira! That's your name right? Will you join my crew?" I was about to say yes, but something stopped me. "Erm… Later I will tell you, after you are done eating" A few hours later, Luffy and Zoro was still tucking in, so I decided to go out for a walk.

As I walked, the should-be empty bag that I got with me was suddenly heavier than usual, which means that something appeared in my bag, or someone stuffed rocks in it. When I looked into the bag, I gasped. In it, there was a-. A deck of cards, a cane, a gun with ammos, extra bullets and a metal box? I was flabbergasted as I looked at it. _**" Well? What are you waiting for? Accept the gifts!" **_a young voice, no more than 25, sounded out. It sounded as if that person was rich. _" Peace Phantom, the boy is simply confused about the sudden arrival" _Another voice came, it sounded as if that person switched his voice box with a toy, as it sounded… plain weird. And it sounded like it came from my mind, so I thought, "Hold it, Phantom? You mean the Phantom?"  
_**"Which other Phantom do you know? And you better introduce yourself too, bear man" **_That voice came.  
_" My name is Checky. And we came to help you on your… ah quest."  
_" Wait what?!Checky,… the Mechanic Instructor?! What about that mysterious voice?"  
_**" Seriously? Do you really think angels exist? Its just old Checky and his voice changer. We were testing you to see if you were worthy of our attention."  
**__" And of course, you caught our attention. About how, you will learn soon. But now, we will help you with all of such things. You are a special person. In all our times, there had never been a person that was given two jobs at the same time."  
_"Wait, you mean there's others?"  
_**"Of course, my slow boy, but they might not be as friendly as you think they are. And as for what weapons to use in different occasions, we will send it to your hands. Literally. And, normally you would have to take time to learn each skills separately, but due to the devil fruit, you would naturally know the different kinds if moves you have and it will also give you a special ability. We will just have to hone on it. They don't take your ability to swim for nothing, you know. And, you've reach the end of the walk, so just freaking say yes to the boy!"**_

"So, Ochira, do you want to be my crew mate?" Luffy asked. I smiled at him and said, " Of course!" Upon hearing it, Luffy cheered and whooped. However, just then, the marines arrived. " Are you a pirate, sir?" One of the marine, probably the leader, asked. And Luffy immediately said, "Yes!" " I apologise for saying this, but would you please leave Shell Town right away?" Immediately there were shouts of protests from the bar, but the marine leader ignored it. He continued, "Since you have helped us tremendously against the fight with Axe-hand Captain Morgan, we will not arrest you, instead choosing to ask you politely to leave." "I see, all right then. See ya Coby!" Luffy said cheerfully. "Wait isn't he your crew mate?" The marine asked, confused. Despite Coby's protests, Luffy said, " Oh him? I just found him being forced to be a cabin boy in Alvi-" Luffy was stopped abruptly by a punch from Coby. Enraged, or is he? Luffy beat up Coby, or did he? But his plan worked out as the marine leader shouted, "Okay! It is obvious that he is not part of your crew." Coby finally realised what Luffy was doing as he teared up. "Sir! I would like to join the Marines!" The marine leader then asked, " I heard that you were forced to be a cabin boy in a pirate ship, is that true?" Coby said without fear, "Yes sir! But I was not a cabin boy willingly and would like to seek your permission to be a marine!" The marine leader continued, " The life of a marine is hard and tough, are you sure you are able to take it?" Coby then answered with conviction, " Yes sir!" " Very well then, you will be a good marine in the future with your convictions."

At the port, while we were walking, we heard something. "Marines, salute!" The marines and Coby suddenly saluted at us. Zoro muttered, " I've never heard of marines saluting pirates. Being with Luffy might make life very interesting." While Luffy just laughed. "Say, which one is our ship?" Zoro asked. Luffy said, " Oh, the smallest one in the distance." And Zoro's jaw once again jaw-grounded. With tears in his eyes, Coby shouted, "Thank you for everything, Luffy-san! I will never forget about it! Have a safe journey!" And with that, we sailed off into the distance.

*Luffy's POV*

"Whew, I thought that Ochira might say no again." Luffy thought, relieved to have two crew mates in his team already. "I've never met this guy before, so I wouldn't know his strengths and limits, I would need to know more about it. And, I missed Sanji's cooking!"

*A few days later Ochira's POV*

"I'm staaaaaaaaaaaaarviiiiiiiiinnnnnggggg!" Luffy muttered as he lung limply over the edge of the extremely tiny boat. "I don't care! Who told you to finish our entire supply in just two days?!" Zoro shouted angrily. "Oooh a bird! Let me catch it!" And,… as expected the bird caught him instead… "That idiot!" Zoro and I shouted in unison as we each took a paddle and paddled towards the bird as quickly as possible.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaand it's a wrap! It took me ages to think about what fruit Ochira should have, and to be honest, it is kinda unimpressive.  
Ochira: Well, it's all your fault!  
I don't care! Anyways , this chapter is kind of shorter than usual, so sorry 'bout that. Anyways, Gamer's Fantasy, signing off!  
Ochira: You can't just do that!  
But yes I can! See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Buggin' Buggy!

**Hi everyone! Gamer's Fantasy back again with a brand new chapter! And, we finally had our first review! Hooray!**

Guest chapter 8 . Jul 30

Neat story so far. Maybe a Camo Camo fruit? Gives powers of stealth like the millitary or blending in or somethung? I don't really know, but it was just a thought.

**Ochira: What's so fascinating about that?**

**Well, you see, I've just received my first ever review, so I'm gonna give you that fruit ability! Especially since I just ran out of ideas!**

**Ochira: What?! Okay, maybe Camo Camo is nice, but it's a little too close to the leopard guy in thriller bark. That pervert.  
Well, Ochira, you see, I don't give a hoot about what you say, so yea! Then Ochira's devil fruit should be something like this:**

**Camo Camo fruit(Paramecia): Gives the user the power of the military stealth, so the user would be more silent than normal people would, and the power of camouflage, which allows the user to blend in with his/her surroundings and be harder to sense, even with observation haki, or color of observation if the user is good. However, people can still see his shape if they looked at the right way. Since the fruit is related to military, the user learns thing faster.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to Gamer's Fantasy. If it does, the anime would flip upside down.**

**Anyways, onwards!**

*Luffy's POV*

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!" Luffy screamed loudly. He felt like taking out the bird for biting him,… or grabbing him by his shirt using its beak, but if he do that he would be dead.. Since he is on the freaking ocean! Luffy silently growled to himself.. "When I reach land, I'm having roasted bird for lunch!"

However, as he was thinking this, he did not realise he had already reached Orange Town and the bird dropped him. "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Luffy yelled to himself, "Not again!" and he crashed onto the ground. Luffy couldn't see anything for a while in the dust, but he heard a familiar feminine voice said, "Ah, boss, you're finally here! Help me to take care of these guys! See ya!" As the dust settled, Luffy saw the three guys that looked like clowns, literally. One of them said, "This must be the thief's boss! She used him as a scapegoat, what a scoundrel! But, no matter, since he's her boss, we should bring him back to Captain Buggy's place!" and with that, all of them charged him. "Seriously, these guys really thought they could beat me?" Luffy thought, and with a smirk, activated his armament haki on the area they were aiming for, but not so strong that people can see it, just to make them panic. The swords all broke with a loud crack and the pirates all panicked. "What?! How is this possible! How can he break all of our swords without even moving?! Is he also a devil fruit user like Captain Buggy's!?" One of them cried out loud. "We can't beat him! Let's go report to Captain Buggy about this!" and with that, they ran off in a cloud of smoke. "Wow, you're so strong! You look familiar to me- wait, it's you again?!" Nami looked pretty flustered as she recognised Luffy. "Oh hi Nami! I'm glad to see you again!" Luffy said cheerfully as Nami looked flustered. Nami suddenly said, "How about you be my business partner? And we could be the richest people in East Blue!" Luffy thought, "She is trying to convince me by flatteries now?" and he said, "No thanks Nami. I'm a pirate." Before collapsing and whining, "I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuungggggggggrrryyyyyyyy!" Nami, hearing that, immediately said, "How about I treat you to a meal?" Luffy sprang up and said, "You will? Okay!"

*Meanwhile in Ochira's POV*

"That idiot!" Zoro and I yelled as we each took a paddle and paddled furiously towards the bird. Fortunately, we were able to keep up. Unfortunately three clowns decided to get in our way. Literally. "Stop the boat!" they yelled as they grabbed the boat after getting smashed by it and the boat slowed to a stop. "What was that for, mister?" One of them asked with a menacing look. But that paled in comparison after they saw our face. "You made us lost sight off our captain!" Both of us yelled as the place was filled with punches and yells of pain.

Moments later, three very bruised up clowns were rowing our boats for us as Zoro and I chatted. "So… where do you think Luffy would be head off to?" Zoro asked and I replied, "My best bet would be at Orange Town, since that is the nearest town towards our location." "How do you know so much about this stuff, anyway?" This question got me stumped. Of course I would know where it would be at, but how? "Er.. I read maps?" Zoro was more than surprised. "What? Well, my first impression of you is be that your either a demon or a strong person, judging from the white hair and red eyes." This got me angry. No one said about my appearance without any consequences. "What about you? Three-Earrings and lawn head?" I said as I smirked. A tick mark formed on Zoro's head and he warned, "Don't ever call me that again." And with that, the boat was silent the whole journey.

*An hour later*

"We're finally on shore so that we can find our idiot for a captain!" Both Zoro and I yelled as we ran off in hot pursuit and leaving the clowns behind in the dust. What we found was a unlit cannon, Nami, a caged Luffy and loads of clowns and Buggy. Nami was about to get attacked by a group of pirate clowns and immediately Zoro went into action. He rushed to the front and defeated them all in a split second. As Nami and I stared at him gape-mouthed. Nami being shocked and me being amazed. "Oh! Zoro, Ochira! You're here!" Luffy said cheerfully. As Nami was still on the ground, Zoro helped her up and fought Buggy. "Do you really think you can beat me, Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro?" Buggy said, smirking as he took out a bunch of daggers. "These people are all talk and no action." Zoro muttered as he took out all three of his katanas and prepared his stance. I immediately knew what was going to happen but a voice, presumably Checky's, told me to wait until the time was ripe. In a moment, Zoro had cut him into pieces. Nami gasped while Luffy just looked. However, even when their captain are in pieces, the pirate clowns still roared and cheered in between laughters. "How can they still laugh when their captain is dead?" Nami said, her eyes wide.

Just then, I noticed a shadow coming up, and suddenly I knew what to do. I closed my eyes and thought, "Phantom!"

*Luffy's POV*

Luffy saw the presumably dead Buggy suddenly rising up. "Zoro, look out! Behind you!" But it was too late. As Zoro slowly turned back, the hand with the dagger was already almost at his side. "Not again!" Luffy thought frantically. However, just then a card appeared out of nowhere and knocked the dagger off course and it went flying away. "Who was that!?" Buggy yelled in frustration as Zoro looked in shock and surprise while Nami gasped again. "It's me, pal. Or was your eyes also shot off?" I turned around and saw Ochira with a blue hat that had a feather. He was holding a cane on a hand, a deck of cards on another and he was surrounded in a blue aura.

**Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnndddddddd cut! That should be good enough.  
Ochira: I look so AWESOME with that!  
Yea whatever. A cookie for anyone who can recognise the features and appearance of Ochira! So, I guess I'll see you next chapter! See ya!  
Ochira: Bye bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Xenon-y Ochira!

**Hi everyone! Gamer's Fantasy back again with another chapter! And once again, it's time to look at the two more reviews of the day! First up!**

**Review by Rina:** "La verdad no esta mal... solo que ochira... no se... no acaba de encajar con la historia. 

No te desanimes y animo"

**Translation: "The truth is not bad ... just ... not ... ochira not really fit with the story. **

**Do not get discouraged and encourage."**

**Ochira: What?! How dare this 'Rina' speak ill about me!  
Hush Ochira, it's just an opinion. Thank you for your opinion, though. It is greatly appreciated and I would try my best to fit Ochira into the story. And I guess it's natural for Ochira not to fit with the story since he is not even from this world. And it's also weird since I added Maplestory into the story. **

**Second review by ** chapter 1 . 8h ago

No offense, I love stories that start over from the beginning, wether simple AU or time travel, time travel is always appreciated. I question why all the Straw-hats need to be killed. Besides that I actually like this, and so I shall favorite this in hopes that there will be more, Keep up the good work."

**Thank you for the opinion! I also love time travel fanfiction stories as well! It's a pity that few people have made such a story that was actually successful. Some of my favourite authors are people like TheVictor and Repiece. And, as for why I chose to have all the Straw-hats to be killed, it shall be shown at a later date!  
Ochira: You just have no idea on why.  
I'm going to ignore that comment. So, Ochira would kind of be like Xenon, he would not remember everything in the anime and he is a hybrid as well, only that he couldn't equip warrior armor. And it also matches well with the camouflage ability since Xenon also had a skill called "Camouflage" if I'm not wrong which allows him to equip different classes' equipment. For now, Ochira's level should be between 10-15, showing how weak the Buggy Pirates are!**

**Anyways, onwards!**

*Ochira's POV*

I saw the dagger coming towards Zoro, and suddenly I knew what to do. "Phantom!" I thought in my head.

"_**Good job kiddo, here you go."**_

And in a flash, my right hand had a cane and a deck of cards on the other and I felt a hat on my head. I felt myself being more agile and faster. Just as the dagger was about to hit Zoro, I threw a card.

Let me explain. Back in my world, I was the lousiest shooter in the world. When I tried archery, the arrow would miss the target. Even the board. But here, I knew I had Phantom's accuracy and just threw it. Miraculously a piece of card was able to even send the dagger flying elsewhere. "Who was that?!" Buggy shouted in frustration. I just replied smugly, "It's me, pal. Or was your eyes also shot off?"

Suddenly I was the centre of attention. Normally I would feel nervous but this time, I just felt as per usual. "You! You're going to die a flashy death!" Buggy yelled as he threw a bunch of knives at me. God knows where he got those from, but I needed to think fast. I barely dodged it as another array of knives came at me. I thought frantically, "Dang it! I wouldn't be able to keep up with this, even with Phantom's boost! If only I could be hard to see!"

Suddenly, I heard Buggy exclaim in surprised. "Where did that brat go?!" Buggy shouted as he looked around. I was confused as to why they are unable to see me. When I looked at myself, I gasped inwardly. I was brown! Okay, so I can camouflage myself. That must be my devil fruit ability. Okay, let's turn the tide of this battle! I thought as my equipment disappeared and out came a familiar box. I silently thanked the Mechanic Instructor as he said,

"_No problem!"_

As I threw it on the ground and thought of being visible, a miracle formed before my eyes.

*Luffy's POV*

I was surprised when the person who threw the card was actually Ochira! But at least he managed to save Zoro from being back-stabbed, literally. But I could only watch in horror as Buggy threw numerous knives at Ochira. But somehow, he managed to dodge them and disappeared from sight. At first I panicked but after I calmed myself down, I activated my colors of observation, or observation haki, and realised that Ochira was still there. The presence is fainter than normal people, but it's there all right. As I looked closer, I could see an almost invisible outline of Ochira which unless someone knew, they wouldn't be able to find him easily. And as I watched, Ochira's weapons disappeared and he appeared again. I thought that perhaps he reached his limit of his ability, but as I looked, he threw a box that was not originally on his hand and the box began unfolding. I thought, "Maybe he is using a smoke bomb to escape?" But as I watched, the box grew bigger and 'unfolded' into a giant robot! Sparkles came off me in waves as I thought, "Franky would love it!" and Ochira jumped on top of it and said, "Mech: Prototype!" .

Back to reality, Buggy was looking pretty damn intimidated while the pirate clowns, or clown pirates, whatever, were gasping in shock, but Zoro and Nami looked amazed. And,… I couldn't describe it! It is too awesome to! The.. the robot formed a drill with its hands, and drilled towards the pirates and knocked through them. Buggy was shocked while Ochira smirked, "ME-07 Drillhands". And finally, Ochira yelled as his robot aimed at Buggy, "Flame Launcher!" as he shot a burst of flame at Buggy. While Buggy ran around like a madman, yelling, "HOT! HOT! I'M ON FIRE!" I was reminded of Franky and his 'Fresh Fire'. "Soon we will all meet again!" He thought cheerfully. Zoro took Nami's hand and ran off while Ochira's awesome robot carried my cage and sped off into the distance.

*Some time later*

*Ochira's POV*

I finally reached the pet shop and dumped Luffy's cage onto the ground. I jumped off the Mech and it automatically closed back into a tiny box. I thought to Checky,

"Wow, this thing is really convenient! How did you do it, Checky?"

"_Not a problem at all, normally we have our Mechs behind us, but since you're the chosen one, I made a state-of-the-art kind for you, that is heavy in full form and not heavier than a marble when in its box mode!"_

"You're a genius!"

And as I watched, the hilarious part came. Luffy taunted the dog and managed to make Chou Chou bite him. Then, Nami tossed the key to the cage to Luffy, and Luffy, while trying to get it, somehow managed to let the dog swallow the key whole. While Luffy is strangling Chou Chou, I thought back to just now when I used my devil fruit ability. Something was wrong. Luffy couldn't have seen me, even Zoro and Nami couldn't see me, but Luffy's eyes was fixated on me. Unless it's by instincts,… I guess I'll have to investigate on this at a later time. Zoro went off somewhere to sleep while I thought about what would happen next.

"Hmm, the mayor, what was his name, Poodle? Bodo? Whatever, then the lion boy would come as well. Ah, here he comes!"

"What are you doing to poor Chou Chou?!" The mayor exclaimed angrily and explained to everyone about how the pet shop is Chou Chou's treasure from its master and the story. Soon, the lion boy, Mohji, was it, came by and smashed Luffy's cage into a pulp. Even though I desperately wanted to help Luffy fight him although Luffy could handle it by himself, Nami came and pulled me away. "He would be able to take Mohji on, I hope." She said as she dragged me into an alley.

**Well, I guess that settles it for this chapter. I might put some romance between Ochira and Nami, but that should be all.**

**Ochira: Well, I didn't get to use Gatling Gun, but I guess that's okay, as long you put it in next chapter.**

**I will do what I want without you interfering!**

**Ochira: HEY!**

**Well, anyways, Ochira and Luffy doesn't know each other very well. Ochira does not know that Luffy came from the future and Luffy doesn't know that Ochira knew everything about him and his life. Ochira would probably watch the anime until the Dressrosa Ark, or something. But that is another story for another chapter! For now, Gamer's Fantasy, signing off!**

**Ochira: Good bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Unfortunate NOtice

**Ochira: Hey everyone, Ochira here! Argh, this feels so lame.. I wonder how did G.F. do this everytime?  
Hey! Who said you could cut into my introduction just because I took a nap?! Urgh, characters these days… **

**Anyways, Happy National Day! And I have bad news for the fans of One Piece: The New Beginning. Unfortunately, Common Test is around the corner. Yes, I meant Common Test, CA2. So, I would not be able to update between next week to hopefully 3 weeks later, or even a month later. So, I would like to tell all fans to not think I gave up on the story and maybe look at the story every now and then. If possible, I will update as much as possible, but the chances are low. So there! **

**A very short notice for everyone. Gamer's Fantasy, signing out. See you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mohji the Lame Tamer!

**Hi everyone! Gamer's Fantasy finally back with a brand new chapter!  
Ochira: Took you long enough dude. (=.=)  
I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been very depressed about the results of my test papers and because of my CCA (Co-Curricular Activities)'s busy schedule immediately after the exams. But here is the long-awaited update all of you fans have been waiting for!**

_Right before the long break, :_

"_What are you doing to poor Chou Chou?!" The mayor exclaimed angrily and explained to everyone about how the pet shop is Chou Chou's treasure from its master and the story. Soon, the lion boy, Mohji, was it, came by and smashed Luffy's cage into a pulp. Even though I desperately wanted to help Luffy fight him although Luffy could handle it by himself, Nami came and pulled me away. "He would be able to take Mohji on, I hope." She said as she dragged me into an alley._

*Now Luffy's POV*

After Zoro went into one of the houses to sleep and the lion destroyed my cage, I shouted with glee, "I'm out of the cage!" before a huge paw slammed me out of the way, or at least, it tried to. I put out my palm and muttered, "Armament haki" as the lion's force was doubled against itself once it's paw touched my palm. "RAWRRR!" The lion was sent flying and crashed into a building, while its owner, or rider, fell off him. Paw: 0 and Palm: 1 ! "Oh no! Richie! Are you all right?!" The guy exclaimed frantically as he rushed towards his pet lion. "Who the heck are you?" I asked, my memories of him already gone, but the man ignored me and fussed over his injured lion. "Richie, are you okay? And you, w-who are you? How are you able to defeat Richie?" He exclaimed as he looked at me. "Where is Roronoa Zoro? I am here to defeat him." I realised what he said after an awkward moment and laughed loudly.

He got a tick mark on his head as he yelled, "Why the hell are you laughing?! Stop or face the wrath of Mohji, the legendary beast tamer! To show you that I am able to tame any beast in the world, I will start by taming this dog!" He stomped off towards Chou Chou and said cheerfully, "Here, doggie. Shake!" And, instead of getting a hand shake, Mohji the lame tamer got a furious dog biting onto his hand. "YEOOOOOOOWWWWWWCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH!" He screamed as he shook his hand frantically in an effort to shake the dog off. Watching all of these happening, I could not help but laugh louder. 'Shishishishishi! You are a really funny man!" However, Mohji took no notice of me as he shouted, "Richie, kill that stupid dog for not obeying my commands!" as the lion miraculously ran towards Mohji and head-butted Chou Chou out of the way.

At this part, I lost my smile as I walked towards Mohji and Richie who were thrashing the store that Chou Chou cherished so much. When I reached the area, a satisfied Mohji and a happy Richie that was biting on a pack of doggie treats walked out of the store as it blazed while Chou Chou, covered in wounds, was barking at the store as he looked on sadly. I walked towards the pet and the pet boy as I said menacingly, "You destroyed this doggie's treasure, and for that, you will pay!" While pet boy just laughed, "Ha! How can this run-down place be anyone's treasure?!" Which, of course, infuriated me. "Do not insult anyone with their treasure!" and with that, I charged at him.

Normally, charging towards a huge lion is probably suicidal, and not very recommended, but I had defeated the Big Tiger at Mt. Colubo and this lion looked like a new-born kitty compared to the Big Tiger. A 'Gomu Gomu Pistol' quickly took care of the lion while Mohji looked in shoch. "How did you-. You're also a devil fruit user!? I'm terribly sorry for harming the dog! Please don't hurt me!" But I walked up to him and said, "I hate people like you that destroys others' treasure. You will be lucky I let you go this once." Immediately he looked relieved before I punched him and sent him flying to Buggy's base.

As Ochira and Nami walked out from where they were hiding, and Ochira's ear pretty red, I took the pack of dog treats from the ground and walked towards Chou Chou while ignoring Nami angry outburst as the mayor held her back. "I wished that you would have gotten eaten by the lion! Then there would be one less villain in the world!" as I walked to Chou Chou and gave her the pack of treats. Nami's outburst abruptly stopped as I said, "I'm sorry, doggie. This was the only thing I could retrieve from the store. You can have it." Chou Chou looked at me, before grabbing the treat and walking away.

*Ochira's POV*

I cannot believe it. I just can't. A chance to see how Luffy did in the battle, and it was destroyed by Nami pulling me away. "We got to be safe just in case." Nami told me, but it was still unfair. So, I tried to sneak away using my Camo Camo fruit, but Nami grabbed me by the ear. As I shouted in pain, she smirked, saying, "Women's sixth sense. I knew you were there. And I can see the obvious outline of your shape." So, in the end I turned back to normal, pouting as I rubbed my ear. All I could do was to hear the cries and shouts and pleads before Nami finally pulled me out. I was excited to see some great battle, but to my dismay, I only got to see the aftermath of the battle. The shop was in ruins and Luffy was okay. Richie the lion was unconscious while Mohji was nowhere to be seen. But in the process, Luffy's vest was torn off. As I looked at his body, I got more and more suspicious. In the anime, he should be injured. However, in the flesh, he looked perfectly unscathed. In fact, he doesn't even look as if he broke a sweat. Luffy saw me looking and grinned, "I'm fine, I'm fine Ochira!"

"_**That boy is definitely hiding something. Being a master thief for a century makes you better and predicting stuff."**_ Phantom said, pondering about it._**  
**__"Naturally, Phantom, of course he would be having a secret. Did you not notice how he was perfectly fine even though he fought a huge lion. Not that I know he fought some creatures bigger than it, but still…"_

**There we go! Now that Luffy was unhurt, Ochira, together with Phantom and Checky, are starting to get suspicious. And for those who does not know who Phantom and Checky are, they are the instructors of my favourite classes in a multiplayer online game called Maplestory. Do check it out! And, I will be adding more classes into the story as time passes.  
Ochira: Yay, more powers!  
Sorry, I might also make you forget all of it.  
Ochira: Damn you!  
So there, I would try to update more often, but I also have to prepare my junior for the upcoming performance, so no chances! Gamer's Fantasy, signing out!  
Ochira + Luffy: See ya!**


	14. Chapter 14: Here comes the show!

**Hi everyone! Gamer's Fantasy here! I apologise once again for not updating for such a looooonggggg time!  
Ochira: It's about time you update again dude... I'm sick of waiting such a long time for my premiere!  
Who said it was your premiere? I do what I want to do! Anyway, I was still depressed from the sight of my results, and was not in the mood for updating. Sorry for letting my emotions get over me, ha. ha. Ha.  
Ochira: Whatever. Just DON'T do that again.  
Hehe, okay. Why am I talking to a fiction character, I do not know.  
Ochira: Hey!  
Anyways, as usual, reviews are always appreciated for this story to be a better one!  
Ochira: Your ignoring me!  
Disclaimer: Gamer's Fantasy does not own One Piece, and neither does Ochira!  
Onwards!**

*Flashback!*

"_Naturally, Phantom, of course he would be having a secret. Did you not notice how he was perfectly fine even though he fought a huge lion. Not that I know he fought some creatures bigger than it, but still…"_

*Back to the main story in Ochira's POV*

I thought to them," It is indeed pretty strange how he doesn't look injured in the slightest bit, heck, he wasn't even out of breath!"  
However, before I could ask the questions, Nami came in and shouted at Luffy, saying how much she wanted he to die, and blah blah blah while Mayor Boodle held her back… After that, Luffy gave the dog treats to the dog, and Nami was stunned. I should not be surprised that all these are happening since I had already watched the episodes, but seeing this in real life is a completely different thing. Then, a shrill sound filled the air before an explosion destroyed most of the houses next to me. Apparently Buggy knew that his first-mate was defeated.

"Wait, isn't Zoro in one of the houses?" Nami's voice snapped me out of my thinking. On cue, one of the debris shook and a hand reached out, before a green-haired, and very grumpy Zoro came out of the debris, like a zombie. "Urgh… That was some alarm clock.." He muttered while Luffy laughed heartily.

"Buggy is too much! I was too cowardly, not being courageous enough to fight back. Now, this kid has inspired me to fight for my town!" Mayor Boodle shouted angrily as he waved his weapon around in his leather armour. Now it's Nami's turn to pull Boodle back as he yelled, "Don't stop me! The people of the town have suffered enough! As the mayor, I am responsible for bringing peace back into the town!"

*Nami's POV*

I can't believe it! How can the mayor be so foolish as to thinking of defeating Buggy?! Of all the pirates I came across while stealing treasures, Buggy is one of the most dangerous pirates I've ever met! I shouted to the white-haired, red-eyed boy, presumably Ochira, since the Luffy boy had called him that, along with said boy and Zoro, "Hey! Help me persuade the mayor not to go! It's too dangerous!"

However, to my dismay, Mayor Boodle said, "Boy! Is it not right for a mayor to protect his town?!" Luffy just laughed and said, "Nope! It is a right thing!". "You're not helping!" I yelled at him angrily, while looking at Ochira and Zoro. They, too, said, "Well, it is not up to us to decide." Grinning.

Now, feeling extremely pissed off and frustrated, I shouted, "Fine! You bunch of heartless people!" and stomped off to the side. After Mayor Boodle marched off, the small crew immediately followed after him quickly. Not wanting to be left out, I sneakily went off as well. "Why did I pull the boy to the side when I knew that Luffy would not have any problems with the lion?" I thought curiously. For some reason, It just felt right that I should not let Ochira see Luffy's fight.

*Ochira's POV*

I walked with Luffy and Zoro towards the mayor, however, by the time we reached the scene, Mayor Boodle was being choked by Buggy, however, Luffy grabbed Buggy's hand and forced it to return to him. Boodle then said, "You brats… You outsiders should mind your own business. This is my fight. This is my town and I will protect it! Don't interfere!" Right before Luffy punched him. While I knew what was going to happen, I still winced as Luffy connected his fist with Mayor Boodle right after he saved the mayor. One whump and Mayor Boodle was still on the ground with a bump on his head. Nami yelled out, "What on earth are you doing?! Why did you do that to the Mayor?!" Luffy simply said, "He was in the way." While Nami looked stunned, Zoro said, "Good idea. If this old man fights, he'll get himself killed. Its's better this way." While I nodded my head. But Nami still yelled, "Don't be so rash! There are other ways of handling that!" But of course, Luffy ignored her.

Luffy walked up to the front and muttered, "Here we go." I was trying not to laugh uncontrollably as I knew what was going to happen while Buggy and crew up on the roof, together with Nami and Zoro were confused. Then, Luffy took a deep breath and yelled as loud as possible, "**BIG NOSE!**" as a gong filled the air.

There was an awkward silence as everyone took in the information. The Buggy crew and Buggy's jaws all dropped while Nami grabbed her head, yelling, "That's something you can't say!" All of a sudden Buggy's face darkened with a tick mark and he said menacingly, "Your pissing me off, asshole. You dare call me that?! Fire the Buggy Bomb now!"

As the cannon took aim, Nami shouted, " Why'd you say that, you fool?!" and ran off. Zoro yelled, "Hey Luffy, run! You too, Ochira!" But I stood my ground as Luffy said, "That's nothing." While I just grinned. Buggy yelled angrily, "Disappear!" as the bomb hurtled towards us.

**Okay! That's a chapter all wrapped up and ready to go!  
Ochira: That 'chapter' sure took a long time. *Cocks the gun* Don't be so late next chapter!  
*Pales* Okay okay.. Jeez, calm down.  
Reviews are always appreciated from you. Yes you, the dear readers!  
Anyways, Gamer's Fantasy, sigining off!**


	15. Chapter 15: The sad past

**Hi everyone! **

**Gamer's Fantasy is back with a new chapter! And in this chapter, there would be a flashback on Luffy's past before he got transported back to the past, since one of my first reviews stated the reasons for why Luffy's Nakamas all had to be dead! **

**All aboard the time-travelling Ship of Mystery! Thingy.**

**Disclaimer: Gamer's Fantasy do not own One Piece.**

*In the flash back*

_The storm outside was raging as Luffy stared at the lifeless corpses around him. Memories of each and every one of his nakamas were brought out. "If you ever come in between me and my dream, you will have to apologise at the end of a sword!" Zoro…_

_"I'm going to be the best navigator in the world!" Nami…_

_"If I join, I'm the captain!" Usopp…_

_"Never mess with a cook of the sea!" Sanji…_

_"I can't be with you! I'm a reindeer freak! I can't be friends with humans!" Chopper…_

_"Please! Take me to the seas with you!" Robin_

_"I welcome you to your new, and SUPER ship!" Franky…_

_"Yohohohohohohohohoho! Skull Joke!" Brook…_

_Everyone… all dead…_

_"We were so close to finding One Piece… But the Marines had to interfere, as well as Blackbeard!" Luffy thought darkly._

_"Ah, but there is a way… to change everything…"_

_Luffy was startled as he spun around, looking for the source. "There shouldn't be anyone! They are all dead!"_

_"Who are you?!"_

_"It does not matter who I am. I am here to give you a chance to start your life again…"_

_Luffy's eyes widened, but all that came out was," A mystery voice! Cool!" He was literally flashing brightly, stars in his eyes._

_"I'm not a mystery voice, you idiot! I'm just giving you a chance to change everything! Including your nakamas' fate!"_

_That stopped Luffy in his tracks. "My… Nakamas?"_

_"That's right." The mystery voice continued. " You are given a chance to prove yourself worthy and to change your fate. Later I would inform you more on what it is about. For now, come with me."_

_"Wha-" Was all Luffy managed to say before he vanished into thin air. A moment later, a pacifista came into sight._

_"Criminal-Monkey D. Luffy. 400 million berry. Location unknown."_

…

_This is the final island in the New World, Raftel._

*A few hours before the flashback*

In the proclaimed smartest person in the world, Dr. Vegapunk's lab, one of the Marine's well-knowned Pacifista was there.

However, it wasn't any ordinary Pacifista, it was the very first Prototype, Bartholomew Kuma.

As it lay on the surgical operating table, the same one which cost him his freedom as the Marine Genius, Dr. Vegapunk studied him for a while before getting to work. Not many people knew about this, but Dr. Vegapunk's lab was in the New World, and he wanted to bring one of his close friend back into the living. Bartholomew Kuma.

*An hour before the flashback*

It was done. At long last. All Vegapunk need to do is to connect the last wire and his friend would wake up, alive in flesh and bloo-no, in metal and wires. He chuckled inwardly at his inside joke. After he connected the last wire, sparks flew as the cyborg got up. He looked at his paw hands, before looking at Dr. Vegapunk.

"So, you have managed to bring me back, Vegapunk."

"Yes. Kuma, you were my colleague and I would want the best for my friends. I know you were part of the Revolutionary Army, and many things have happened while you were away. Blackbeard is now threatening to destroy the world and you can help the only person in the world that can destroy Blackbeard for once and for all. I've installed a system in your body that allows you to teleport anywhere in a five million miles radius, but it would need a 15 minutes cool down each time. And you still have your Nikyu Nikyu no Mi ability. Only I know that you have retain your spirit back; The Marines would think that you are still a Pacifista. Please, go to Raftel and send this boy, Monkey D. Luffy to the past using your ability."

"Monkey D. Luffy, huh. I have seen his nakamas' undying loyalties to him back in Thriller Bark. He must have became extremely powerful in order to be able to reach Raftel."

"Yes, indeed he have. However, due to Blackbeard and Admiral Sakazuki, his soul and spirit have been crushed due to the deaths of all his nakamas."

"I see. In the perilous seas, the only people you can rely on without killing you are your nakamas, and so they would have naturally become the captain's heart and soul."

"So, I plead that you send this boy back into the past. This world has already perished. Blackbeard has the weapons that could destroy this world utterly. The Ancient Ship, Pluton. The weapon Poseidon, which is also the Mermaid Princess, Princess Shirahoshi. And the Ancient Weapon Uranus, which is also the deadliest, is in actual a devil fruit. However, no one but Blackbeard knows about its ability."

"And how would I, as you said, send Monkey D. Luffy back into the past?"

"Well, I've done some research, and while I knew that a devil fruit user can use his ability to its full extent, I've also found out that the devil fruit does not have a limit. If the user has the capability, even a harmless devil fruit can be deadly. Thus, I found out that your devil fruit ability, the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, can do more than just sending people or teleporting attacks. In fact, the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is able to even send a person's soul back into time, and since you are already capable of sending people around the world, or to push a person's pain out of their pain, you should be able to do it. And, just as a precaution, I've allowed you to talk telepathically."

"Well then, I shall not ask how you've done it, and would proceed on my way to Raftel."

*When Vegapunk was doing his operation*

"Come on guys, we can do this! Raftel is just ahead of us!" Luffy shouted excitedly as the storm rages around them.

"Luffy! I can't believe you are still this excited when we are being chased by the Admirals with Blackbeard! We're going to die before we reach Raftel! And this storm is not even normal! If it was I would have felt it!" Nami yelled.

"Aaahhhh! Luffy! The Marine ship and Blackbeard's ship are getting closer! CANNONBALL!" Luffy's doctor, Chopper screamed out as he hugged Usopp in fear.

"D-d-d-don't worry Chopper! Luffy will save us, right?!" Usopp screamed as he hugged Chopper back and screamed with fear. As the cannon ball shot towards the ship, Luffy jumped out and inflated himself. "Gomu Gomu no… Fuusen!" However, instead of bouncing back as it usually did, Luffy was sent flying back into the ship before the cannonball exploded. "H-how?" Luffy asked, curious as to why he was sent back and was injured by the cannonball.

"How do you like that, Mugiwara!" A voice shouted out as a person came into view at the deck of the leading Marine Ship. Admiral Akainu. "It was coated with sea stone to prevent you from deflecting it back! Great Eruption!" He yelled as he sent magma hurtling towards the Thousand Sunny. "Eeeh?! Franky, is the Thousand Sunny resistant to magma?!" Nami screamed, eyes wide with fear.

"Ooowww! Not SUPER! I've never tried testing it with magma!" Franky shouted as he worried over the safety of his ship.

Before they could do anything, a sound shouted out, "Poêle à Frire: Spectre!" As flaming kicks filled the air, the magma were deflected. However, everything comes with a drawback as Sanji collapsed onto the deck, both of his legs smoking.

"SANJI!"

**So, this chapter is done. There would be more of the flashbacks in the next few chapters, and it would not be pretty. To be honest, writing the flashbacks have been pretty fun. **

**Reviews are always appreciated to help make the story better!**

**So, Gamer's Fantasy, signing off! See you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! Gamer's Fantasy back again with an update, unfortunately. **

**Unfortunately, once again, I will not be able to update until mid-October since our school is preparing for the upcoming End-Of-Year Examination. As everyone can see, I've not been updating for some time. That is due to my preparation for the Examination. I hope everyone can understand that this examination is important to me, since it involves what subjects I would be taking next year.  
And, I would always appreciate if people post reviews for my story. It would be a great deal to me since, well, you readers are awesome! Anyways, I guess I understand why many good writers have stopped updating their stories. I might also consider making another new story as well, this story will be an X-over if I decide to make another story. **

**Anyways, Gamer's Fantasy, signing out. **

**See you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: A new Face!

Hi everyone, Gamer's Fantasy's finally back with the new update! I'm so sorry you readers had to wait for so long for the next chapter *shows upset face*.  
Ochira: Yea, like they would really care about you being upset.  
Hey! I'm popular with all dah peop-  
Ochira: *Snorts*  
You don't believe me?! Anyways, I understand that some of you might be confused with the way Phantom and Checky would talk in Ochira's mind so, uh… It's like "Nintendo 3DS | Kid Icarus: Uprising " where Palutena would kinda speak in Pit's head while he's battling. Wait, you guys dunno what's that game? Well, let me explai-  
Ochira: Uhh.. Back to the point? I don't think they are interested in your story. What? But I've already prepared a PowerPoint slide for the dear readers! Her-  
Ochira: I said back to the topic!  
Fine… Okay, so just remember that Phantom speaks "_Like this"_ while Checky would speak _"Like this"_ But I'll try to write their names when they speak to not let you guys confused, anyways, Ochira? Ochira: I dunno how you always say this, but Okay. Gamer's Fantasy does not own One Piece, and this is a disclaimer, because if he does, people will throw trash at him. Hey!

_*Flashback(and not Checky's POV!)*_

_As the cannon took aim, Nami shouted, " Why'd you say that, you fool?!" and ran off. Zoro yelled, "Hey Luffy, run! You too, Ochira!" But I stood my ground as Luffy said, "That's nothing." While I just grinned. Buggy yelled angrily, "Disappear!" as the bomb hurtled towards us._

*Ochira's POV*

I just stood calmly as my instincts screamed at me to duck as I already knew what was coming. Although, it was pretty tempting to jump out of the way. Luffy announced, "Gomu gomu no… Fuusen(Balloon)!" as he sucked in air and inflated himself. Literally. The cannonball bounced off Luffy's balloon(?) stomach and shot back towards the Buggy crew. However, instead of panicking like they did in the anime, Buggy smirked and made no move to dodge.

" Acid: Special Technique! Swallowing Of The Gulpin( Hee hee)!" A voice cried out as something green-ish stretched out in front of the crew, engulfing the cannonball as it exploded harmlessly against the substance.

"What.. was that?!" Nami gasped as Zoro grabbed the handle of his sword. Luffy looked surprised as I got ready. "Guys! That was NOT in the anime!"  
_**"Are you stupid or what? We obviously knew that!"  
**_"Hey, no harm in panicking now!"

Buggy smirked as he said, "What are you gonna do now, Mugiwara? Hahahahahaha! Meet my newest member, Nephropyro!"

I readied my stance as I took out my cane, but there was no need as Luffy shadowed his eyes, and out came a force I've never felt before. It gave me the creeps and Zoro tensed, Nami paled, and the remaining members in Buggy's crew spluttered foam out and collapsed.

Conqueror's Haki!

All that was left was Ritchie, Mohji, Buggy, Cabaji and a person I've never seen before. He's green, I mean like, you know, a green coloured fishman without the gills and fins and fishy whatnots.

"_It seems that your entrance into the anime had created a rip in space, creating opponents that weren't needed in the anime before due to the lack of protagonist of-"  
__**"Hey, we don't really need your opinion right now."**_

"Ochira, you take on the green guy there, Zoro, take the guy on the unicycle(When did he got that?), Nami, you take on the lion boy, I will handle big fat ugly red nose here." Luffy said calmly as Buggy's face shadowed, veins bulged as he got ready to scream at Luffy.

"What?! This wasn't part of our partnership! I'm not fighting that huge ASS thing there!" Nami screamed as she ran away with Ritchie in hot lion-y pursuit. Zoro grinned as he looked at Cabaji straight on as Cabaji said, " I've been looking forward to fighting with you, Roronoa Zoro!" While the green guy's eyes widened and he just looked at me, saying at the same time with me.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

I looked cautiously at him before quickly taking out my cane and swiping three cards at him. As he dodged it with no problems, before he realised it was a distraction, I rushed towards him and shouted, "Double Entrendre!" as I swiped my cane at him. He had no time to escape it and was about to be hit. However, Phantom shouted, _**"Don't do it!" **_ and the cane was covered in blue aura before it hit him. As the cane hit him, more of the green substance flew out. I quickly teleported back with "Shroud Walk" before realising that the ground where the liquid touched was hissing.

The man hissed in pain before smiling grimly and saying, "Nice try, kiddo, but I ate the Acid Acid Fruit, and I can melt anything!" As if proving his point, he touched a concrete wall, and when his hand left the wall, there was a palm-shaped hole in it. I gritted my teeth as I glared at him. "Damn, armament haki would be so useful right now. However, I can still hit him, so he's at least not a logia type."

I ran forward and swiped three more cards at him. However, he grinned at the attempt and absorbed the cards literally. "My turn." He smiled menacingly as acid shot out. I shroud walked back away, but the acid formed on his hands into a cane, and my eyes widened as he shot forward.

"Acid Formation: Double Entrendre!"

**Haha, I had no idea on what to name him, so I went to google search and got the results "**_Nephrolithiasis_**" and "Pyrosis". But it's too much of a hassle, so I shortened it to "Nephropyrosis".  
Ochira: That isn't much shorter than before at all.  
Shut up! You know nothing of my greatness in creating names.  
Ochira: They weren't even creative. You just mixed them and removed "lithiasis"**

… **Touche. Anyways, that's it for now, Gamer's Fantasy, signing off!  
Ochira: Cya tomorrow!  
Who said I was gonna update tomorrow?  
Ochira: … I hate you.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Battle!

**Hi everyone, Gamer's Fantasy back with another chapter! … True to Ochira's words…  
Ochira: I knew it!  
Well, I guess this is some kinda compensation for not updating for such a long time for the readers, I guess, hee hee.  
Ochira: But seriously, of all the characters you choose, why must you choose a copy-cat?(He meant uh… Green Boy with his acid powers.)  
Oh… Well, I don't think you would like to fight the third-mate-  
Ochira: I don't.  
-and I don't think you wanna fight Buggy either-  
Ochira: That guy's just freaking creepy.  
- so I had to get a new man! And plus, that was to show off your next new skill!  
Ochira: New skill? Which one? Which one?  
Surprise!  
Ochira: Damn you… I still hate you then.  
Okay then, on this happy note, we'll see you all at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Gamer's Fantasy does NOT own One Piece.**

_*In the last episode, chapter, whatever*_

_I ran forward and swiped three more cards at him. However, he grinned at the attempt and absorbed the cards literally. "My turn." He smiled menacingly as acid shot out. I shroud walked back away, but the acid formed on his hands into a cane, and my eyes widened as he shot forward._

"_Acid Formation: Double Entrendre!" _

*Back to reality*

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I shouted as I jumped up to avoid it, jumping higher than I could normally. "Gotta admit, your jumping skills aren't half bad, but your gonna need more than just jumping about like a monkey." Nephropyro said, smirking as he continued attacking with his new-found cane.  
_**"Blast it! Stealing is my specialty, not his! How dare he copy my style! I'm supposed to be the one stealing!"**_ Phantom shouted angrily in my mind, not caring about how my mind now hurts.  
_"That was indeed tricky of him to steal your moves. But if you can do something he can't…"_

"What, kiddo, already admitting defeat?" Nephropyro said arrogantly as I thought about my predicament. Okay, so the acid can be formed into another shape, like Playdol. But he wouldn't be able to copy certain of my moves, such as Shroud Walk. However, I don't really think Shroud Walk would be helpful.  
"Guys, a little help, please?"  
_**" Okay, **__**mobility is the key for fast leveling. Pair Phantom Swiftness and Phantom Shroud allows you to traverse within the map quickly and reach to any far located target."  
**_"Hey, I was asking for help, not tips on levelling!"  
_"Well, you can use trickery to defeat him, since you obviously cannot use my Prototype."  
_"Why- oh."  
If I used Mech: Prototype and he managed to copy it, he would literally be unstoppable. As I thought about Phantom's words, an idea began to form in my mind.

"Well, brat, you done with your thinking, normally you would be dead by now, you know." Nephropyro said as he got his cane ready. I smirked at him as I said, "Well now, don't be too cocky, you wouldn't be as happy when your on the ground unconscious." Hearing this, Nephropyro laughed out loud. "Hahahaha! Big words for a puny boy like you! Let's see what you can do against my acid!"

I concentrated as I activated my Devil's Fruit ability. Soon, I couldn't see myself. "Oh ho, it would seem that you have eaten a Devil's Fruit as well. Well, no matter, Acid Formation: Sludge Wave!" He shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground as this time, purple liquid oozed out onto the ground. "Let's see what you can do against this. The moment you touch my acid, I would immediately know where you are. Haha! I can just kill you, but it wouldn't be as fun, yes?"

And then, he sank into the ground. "What? I thought he wasn't a logia type!"  
_**"He isn't you stupid boy, see where he disappeared."  
**_When I looked there, there was a patch of purple acid. "Oh! He can use his elements to the fullest. I must not let my guard down." Suddenly, I thought of Phantom's skills. "Isn't there a skill to steal other people's skills? Skill Swipe, was it? Phantom, there are no Adventurers here, so do you think I can use Skill Swipe."  
_**"Well, I dunno, but you can try it. Nice thinking, child."**_

"Well, here goes." I muttered as I said, "Skill Swipe." Out of a sudden, a target mark appeared as I look around for Nephropyro. "There!" I thought as his skills popped out. Dayum, that's a lot of skills. I quickly chose one of the skills and Shroud Walked away as one patch went close to me. "Let's make you have a taste of your medicine." I thought, grinning evilly.

"Acid Formation: Sludge Wave."  
I grinned as I continued dodging the patches that weren't mine. And I also had a nice surprise for him. I waited for the moment to appear. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Green Boy shouted as he shot into the air after something exploded. I grinned as I reappeared and shouted, "How do you like it?" When he dropped back onto the ground, he slowly got up, breathing heavily. "What, what did you do to me?" He asked, obviously confused.

There was no need to explain as I held out my hand. His eyes widened as he recognised the purple acid on my arm. "How in the world? I should have been able to detect you the moment you touched it!" I grinned as I said, "How would you, if the acid belonged to me?" "WHAT?! You are definitely not an Acid Acid User!" In his moment of confusion, he let his guard down, and I charged forward with my cane readIn his moment of confusion, he let his guard down, and I charged forward with my cane ready. However, this time I was prepared for it as I coated it with my own acid.

"Tell me, acid boy, what happens when two acid meet each other? They negate each other, right?" I said, his eyes about to pop out as he realised what was going to happen. However, it was too late for him as I shouted, "Double Entrendre!" He gasped as he spitted out blood. I smirked.

"Your defences are weak, right? That's why you always dodge my attacks." I widened my eyes as I was hit from the back by something. I gritted my teeth as I got up, glaring at the man who seemed to be unfazed by my attack. "You use your speed and high dodge chance to avoid my attacks as you knew that that one attack can change the flow of battle, am I right?" He said, smiling menacingly as I realised that the acid on my back was making my moves sluggish. "That was my paralysis acid. The speed of anything hit by it would greatly reduce." He smiled as he got out a gun and cocked the trigger in front of me. "Well, you've put up a good fight for me now, but it's time to end it!"

*Luffy's POV*

I grinned at Buggy while saying, "So, Buggy, you were on Gold D. Roger's ship with Shanks right?" The moment Buggy heard the name "Shanks", his face darkened and he looks like he's going to explode into a rainbow. It was pretty hilarious to see his face turn into a rainbow as he doesn't know whether to look astonished that I knew him, mad that I said the name 'Shanks', disgusted to here the name, or possibly all of the above.

"You!" He said angrily.

"Me." I said cheerfully.

"I've never met a man who pissed me off as much as he did!" He growled. "He literally robbed me of most of my treasures!" "Oh yea, this is also his hat. *cue beaming face* He gave it to me before he left for the New World." I added in just to add insult to injury. It was funny to see a clown rage. Never saw one rage before. He practically screamed out, "No wonder that hat looks so familiar! Just the sight of it makes me want to throw up! Die!" He yelled as he threw several knives at me.

**Done! The upcoming fight between Buggy and Luffy might be quite canon-like, or whatever you wanna say. What would be the outcome between Ochira and … uh… oh yea! Nephropyro!**

**Nephropyro: Don't just forget my name like that! How many times have you needed to look for my name!  
Uh… more than 20 times?  
Nephropyro: I don't need your answer!  
Than why did you ask?  
Nephropyro: …  
Ok, so, there! Reviews are always greatly appreciated! **

**Gamer's Fantasy, signing off!  
Ochira: Ciao!**


End file.
